


Movie Night

by lobsterparty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Short One Shot, Sick!Kenma, Sickfic, kenma has an upset stomach, kuroo caretaker, sick, sick Kenma, upset stomach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 16:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobsterparty/pseuds/lobsterparty
Summary: The boys try to watch a movie on a freezing winter night, but the poor kitten has a stomach ache :(





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry it's so short !! 
> 
> I actually wrote another one, and it was almost 2000 words, and this was the 2nd draft, but as I was rewriting it I realised I preferred it this way.
> 
> hopefully I'll get around to writing the other one!!

It was a bitterly cold winter’s night, and the howling of the wind could be heard softly through the sound of the movie playing on the tv. Tonight, Kenma chose the film, it was a fantasy one that Kuroo hadn’t heard of. Apparently, it had been adapted into a game his boyfriend just finished playing. 

Kenma didn’t seem that interested when he put it in though. Not that he was normally a very excitable person, but Kuroo had known him for a long time, and he could tell when something had piqued the younger boy’s interest. Tonight however, he could just tell that something wasn’t right when Kenma put it in the DVD player. His movements were slow, (slower than normal), and he didn’t even bother closing the DVD case. 

He simply put it in, closed it, and padded lethargically over to Kuroo who was lying on the couch with a blanket (and ready to cuddle away the winter chills), and plopped down ungracefully.

With a soft smile, Kuroo gently wrapped a blanketed arm around the waist of his boyfriend and pulled him close, so that they were both lying down together, Kenma’s back pressed against the older boy’s stomach. 

That brings us up to now, where Kuroo couldn’t even focus on the dragons that were fighting on the screen. His attention was taken up with the fact that Kenma kept shifting around uncomfortably. He could hear soft little hiccups coming from him too, and when a scene in the film went really quiet, over the wind he could actually hear (and feel just from his back) gurgling coming from his stomach. 

Kuroo moved his hand down and slipped it underneath Kenma’s t-shirt and placed it on his belly. Now he could feel how warm it was, not to mention the fact that felt almost dome like, the skin feeling tight and uncomfortable. Bubbling and more gurgles vibrated against his palm and Kenma groaned this time.  
Feeling helpless, he gently rubs small circles all around his boyfriend’s angry stomach, trying to ease any cramps as they came. Kenma continued to hiccup, slightly louder now due to the added pressure, but also let out faint sighs of relief. 

Slowly Kenma began to sink further into his boyfriend, and from what Kuroo could see, Kenma’s eye were beginning to get heavy. His boyfriend blinked slowly at the screen, letting out a burp muffled by his fist. 

Kuroo could begin to feel the gurgling get less intense and slowly dissipate. They were still there, along with a few lingering cramps, but they weren’t causing Kenma any physical discomfort, as far as he could see, and that gave him so much relief. He could also feel his breathing get slower and deeper.

He breathed out a chuckle of relief and leaned over to brush a strand of hair behind the younger boy’s hair and looked down at his eyes there were a millimeter way from being closed. “You okay Kitten?” Kuroo asked gently, trying to not waken his boyfriend too much.

Kenma mumbled something that sounded like a yes, and then closed his eyes fully. ”Mm..thanks..” he whispered with a sigh, and snuggled further into the older boy. 

Kuroo sank back down into the couch a gently pulled to boy in closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Goodnight kitten,” he murmured as his eyes slipped closed, breaths evening out, as the film continued to play. I just we’ll have to watch this another time, he thinks, right before he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading it !! (Let me know in the comments if there are any grammatical or spelling mistakes !)
> 
> I love all kudos and comments ^^ 
> 
> hope you enjoyed !!!


End file.
